


Hello, Now Fuck Off

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Plot, Plot Twists, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Moving sucks. Especially when it's far away, the long hours to drive, bringing in the boxes of junk and unpacking...but Iggy draws the line when her neighbors piss her off on a daily basis on top of her already shit life.





	Hello, Now Fuck Off

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or be destroyed!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did we really have to move so far away Uncle Freece?" Iggy groaned from the back seat, Leo curled up on her lap fast asleep.

"Of course we did! You and that damn cat burned down half the town, they practically chased us out!" Freece shouted angrily, making a left at a light.

Iggy huffed, gently scratching behind Leo's ears, he purred and snuggled closer,"But Uncle, Leo likes to burn things, not me..."

"Urgh," he gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white,"But that mouth of yours got you into plenty of trouble without the pyro-cat anyway."

"His name is Leo, and I'm sure with how many times you've put out the fires you could be a fireman or something, so you should be telling him thanks." She knew the condescending tone got to him by the jerk of the vehicle when they came to a sudden stop.

He got out, slamming the door and not even bothering to grab a single box as he stomped inside the new house at the dead end cul-de-sac. Iggy glared at her Uncle's back, but knew it was no use, Leo had awoken and bumped his fuzzy black head under her chin. She reflexively pulled him closer,"Looks like the only thing that's changed," she stepped out of the truck, letting Leo crawl up onto her shoulders to lay across,"is the scenery."

Leo meowed his agreement, staring down a particularly strange house just to the left of her own new one. It was horrendously off putting, completely out of place,'Familiar?' Her mind whispered." No setting fire to the neighboring houses Leo...no matter how tempting."

Leo let out a low rumble.

Iggy scoffed,"I bet the schools shit too...you can hit that building any day..." She muttered, going over to the back, only needing to grab one medium sized leather bag. It was filled with two full changes of her regular outfit (Big dark green hoodie, black long sleeve shirt, maroon basketball shorts, and necessary undergarments), spare hair ties for her mess of red curls which often have a mind of their own, pencils, erasers, pens, paintbrushes, paint, small pocket knife, sun glasses, and her notebooks. She clicked her tongue twice to signal Leo to jump down, then threw the bag over her shoulder,"Come on Leo...Uncle said he signed me up for school ahead of time...too bad I had to be late my first day."

Leo bumped her leg, meowing.

"Sorry, OUR first day...and no fire during lunch. Gotta eat before--pff--burning off a few calories."

Leo sent her the most deadpanned look a cat can make, which is pretty good considering he's...well, a cat.

"Oh come on, that was gold! Maybe I'll find some like minded people for once."

"Meow," Leo vocalized his protest, sounding almost like a laugh.

Iggy put on her sun glasses to cover her oddly colored eyes "Fair point, we're fucked."  
___________________________________________________________

The school, or,'Skool,' (Seriously, what the fuck?) was clearly the bottom of the barrel.' Then again...my old school is a pile of ashes now.' She mused, stepping into the stinking building. Leo hissed lightly at the scent, Iggy cringed with him,"I know Leo...to class we go. Ms. Bitters I think?"

Leo hopped onto her shoulders again as if to say,'Lead the way.'

She noted the overall appearance of each student she passed by,"Leo...I do believe we're surrounded by morons."

"Raww..." He made a sound that sounded like a groan.

"Our class might not be so bad."  
___________________________________________________________

"Leo...never mind. I'm sorry I lied."

"Moarw."

Iggy stood in the front of the class, and every single little shit before her gave off a vibe she didn't like. One kid was fucking green! And no ears!

"Alright brats, we have new vermin, and a cat too. Introduce yourself." Ms. Bitters spat, both her and Leo could tell she lived up to her name...

"I'm Iggy, this is Leo, hello, now fuck off."

"Language Ingenuity," Leo winced at the use of her full name,"your Uncle wouldn't be so happy to hear about that. Now take your seat."

"Whatever...Leo, check list."

He perked up, immediately running up onto the nearest desk, taking a sniff, then hoping to the next and repeating. Leo stopped at one in particular, where a boy with glasses sat, staring into his eyes. Then, he raised his paw, booping him on the nose. The boy became very uncomfortable with it,"Uh, what is he doing?"

"Checking for familiar scents. I guess you're one of my neighbors then...Leo, move on."

He nodded, continuing to do so with several other desks.

"How did you train him to do that stuff?" The boy with glasses asked, sounding rather suspicious.

Iggy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly,"I didn't."

Leo meowed loudly to get her attention, and she saw he had stopped at the kid with green skin. Leo was repeatedly booping him, and the green kid was getting annoyed, swatting back." Away from me you fur and flesh covered pest!"

'Huh...Leo found an alien.' She thought, amused.' Considering what mom and dad used to tell me...not surprised.'

"Alright, leave the Green Bean alone. I see a sweet seat in the back." She nabbed Leo from the aliens desk, making her way to the back.

"Keep that thing away!" Green Bean shouted, Leo hissed.

"Careful, he thinks you're extra flammable." She set Leo on her desk, pulling out her notebook and a pencil.

"You understand him?! And what does that even mean?!" Glasses kid also shouted.

Iggy rolled her eyes, opening her notebook to begin a sketch,"It means, fuck off."

"Language!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Class was completely filled with hours of why the world sucks and how the youth will amount to nothing unless they fill in for the broken cogs of society in a never ending cycle of work and regret. Sounds about right. Leo napped peaceful while she was left to draw, which was nice.' Already better then home.'

She had captured the likeness of everyone in the room, for the sake of boredom and keeping track of the oddities that might occur. Iggy hated this habit, how it was drilled in so deeply at birth, but it defiantly had it's perks. Like discovering there was an alien in her class.

Several times through out the day, glasses kid (who she discovered was named Dib after the Green Bean and him kept arguing), came over to question her. Things like,"What's with the sun glasses when we're inside?"

"None of your business."

"And your cat, did you teach him to set things on fire?"

"No, he just does it."

And so on. He was clearly one of the more intuitive kids here, but it was annoying when it was pointed towards her. Green Bean (who she knows is named Zim, but it's too fun to let go) kept sending her glares after Leo managed to actually set his paper and chair on fire. To be fair, he shouldn't have swatted at Leo, cause that cat can hold a grudge...

All and all, most of what she expected accept for the whole alien in her class thing. She also discovered that Green Bean was the owner of that odd house right by her new one (Leo told her). Great. There goes whatever sense of normalcy she hoped to return to.

Leo nudged his head on her shoulder, oh, she must of zoned out. It was time to go. Iggy packed her bags, scratching Leo under his chin,"Want to take a walk before we go home?"

He licked her cheek, and for the first time, she smiled a little,"Me too."

Unfortunately for them, they didn't know what they were about to get into from the moment they entered that school, sorry...skool. How fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!
> 
> Description of Iggy
> 
> Sex: Female  
> Eye color: Left eye is bright red, left is dark violet  
> Hair: Red, shoulder length, curly  
> Preferred clothes: Long sleeve shirts, hoodies, sweaters, shorts, Onesy PJs  
> Preferred colors: Black, green, red, silver  
> Height: 5 ft even  
> Loves: Leo, using vulgar vocabulary, drawing, playing with Leo, playing mind games, pranks, discovery, adventure, reading, board/video games  
> Likes: Milk, candy, trying new things, jumping roof top to roof top  
> Dislikes: Celery, not showering, when Leo burns her art supplies  
> Hates: Her Uncle Freece, school, being told what to do, breaking certain patterns/rituals in her routine, human race
> 
> Description of Leo  
> Sex:Male  
> Eye color: deep blue on the outer part, light nearer the pupils  
> Fur color: Pure black on his paws, tip of the ears to the start of his shoulders. Ginger on belly. White on back. Grey on tail.  
> Fur length: Short everywhere accept around the neck and tip of tail. Lion like, hence his name  
> Loves: Iggy, fire, hunting prey, belly rubs, ear scratches, petting, giving Iggy gifts, playing, messing with anything that can be annoyed, mind games  
> Likes: Naps, sun baths, sharpening claws  
> Dislikes: Water when it isn't a drink, needles, bad tasting food  
> Hates: Most living beings, Iggy's Uncle Freece, fires being put out when he worked so hard on them, anything that hurts/makes Iggy cry


End file.
